Petites aventures de l'Enfant de Dragon
by Niwen
Summary: (Version française de Littles Adventures of a Dragonborn) ["Une cachette parfaite" Renommé] Petite série de One Shot sur mon personnage, une Dunmer. Premier OS : Une cachette parfaite / Deuième : Journée de courses / D'autres à venir :)
1. Une cachette parfaite

_A/N : Voici la traduction de ma première fic pour mes camarades français qui ont du mal avec l'anglais (allez savoir pourquoi, j'écris mes One shot en anglais d'abord …). J'ai choisi de commencer par un One Shot sur la famille de ma petite Dunmer en guise d'entraînement :)_

_Les reviews et critiques constructives sont acceptées :)_

_TES V : Skyrim appartient à Bethesda._

* * *

**Une cachette parfaite.**

La nuit était en train de tomber. Le soleil descendait lentement et commençait à se cacher derrière une montagne. Une Dunmer aux cheveux blancs admirait le changement de couleur du ciel. Tout ce qu'elle entendait c'était les gazouillis des oiseaux, les cigales, les chevaux broutant et se déplaçant occasionellement ainsi que le son du vent jouant avec les feuilles. En un mot : la nature. Pas de dragons, de loups ou de vampires, rien de dangereux. Juste la nature et sa famille.

Au cours de l'après-midi, elle avait joué à cache-cache avec ses deux filles adoptives et maintenant elle profitait de la tranquillité des lieux. Pendant le jeu, elle avait trouvé la cachette parfaite, et la preuve en est que plusieurs heures après ses filles ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé. Bon en réalité, elle s'était endormie pendant le jeu, mais n'ayant été victime d'aucune blague, elle en a déduit qu'elle avait gagné le jeu et que ses filles avaient abandonné le jeu. Donc la voilà, allongée sur le toit de son manoir à admirer le ciel après s'être réveillée de sa sieste.

Finalement un bruit la tira de sa rêverie et attira son attention.

« Anora », elle s'assit en se retournant au son de la voix de son mari. Accolé au bâtiment principal du manoir se tenait une tourelle avec un belvédère au sommet. Un Dumner aux cheveux sombre et portant des habits de mineurs se tenait là, s'appuyant sur la balustrade.

« Sondas, c'est amusant de te voir ici, répondit Anora avec un sourire.

-Je pourrai en dire autant pour toi, mon amour, je ne savais pas que tu aimais être perchée sur les toits, la taquina-t-il, au fait, te rends tu compte que Runa et Sofie t'ont cherché tout l'après-midi ? Elles ont même demandé de l'aide à Lydia pour te trouver. »

Anora jeta un regard surpris à son mari et demanda :

« Vraiment ? Je croyais que Lydia leur faisait peur avec sa grosse armure et son air toujours sérieux.

- Tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour dire ça, remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil, regarde toi, tu portes une robe d'un adepte de je-ne-sais quel culte avec des ornementations en forme de dragon, une capuche et des peintures de guerre. Et je suis sûr que les tâches rouges ne sont pas de la confiture de fraise. »

Il fit une pause avant de continuer, une lueur taquine dans son regard :

« Si je devais vous comparer toi et Lydia, je dirai que tu es la plus effrayant des deux. »

Cela rendit Anora muette. Après quelque secondes, elle finit par retrouver sa voix et demander :

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis effrayante ? »

Sondas observa son épouse et se rendit compte qu'elle avait pris sa petite blague un peu trop au sérieux. Il essaya donc de la rassurer :

« C'est juste ton apparence avec ton armure, mon coeur, et le sang qui la macule accessoirement. Je sais que tu n'es pas une elfe effrayante ... tant qu'on ne t'énerve pas. »

Anora sembla réfléchir quelques instants et éclata de rire en disant :

« En effet, ceux qui m'énervent ont en général la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas vivre très longtemps ! »

Sondas sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres en voyant son épouse rire ainsi. Puis il se souvint pourquoi il était monté la chercher :

« Veux tu nous rejoindre en bas ? Ou préfères tu partager le toit avec le faucon qui s'y est établi ?

- Je descends ! Il ne fait déjà aps très chaud en temps normal, mais la nuit c'est encore pire ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle essaya ensuite de rejoindre, sans tomber, le belvédère, où l'attendait son époux. Une fois en sécurité, ils ouvrirent la trappe et descendirent l'échelle qui menait dans le bâtiment. La tour était en fait une bibliothèque sur deux étages surmontée de belvédère. Ils débouchèrent donc dans la bibliothèque de l'étage.

« Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, comment se fait-il que les filles ne m'aient pas trouvé ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile. »Demanda Anora.

Sondas réfléchit un peu puis répondit :

« Es tu certaine qu'elles sont au courant de l'échelle dans la bibliothèque ? »

Cette question prit Anora au dépourvu et elle fixa son mari, puis réalisa :

« Je ne les ai jamais vues dans la partie supérieure de la bibliothèque... donc il est possible qu'elles ne sachent pas qu'on puisse accéder au toit...

- Tu as donc ta réponse, mon coeur, répliqua Sondas en plantant un baiser sur la joue de son épouse.

- Où sont les filles ? demanda soudainement Anora.

- J'ai demandé à Lydia de leur montrer quelques trucs pendant que je te cherchais, donc il est possible qu'elles soient encore à la cave. »

Elle ne put empêcher un sourire espiègle de venir se former sur son visage.

« Parfait ! Ainsi elles ne connaîtront pas ma super cachette ! »

Puis elle sortie de la bibliothèque, main dans la main avec son mari.

* * *

_A/N : One Shot légèrement plus développé qu'en anglais, mais de peu. Je me suis arrangée pour que la traduction reste fidèle et garde du sens :)_

_La petite famille : Enfant de Dragon : Anora / Epoux : Sondas Drenim (un mineur elfe noir à Sombreflot) / Enfants : Sofie (orpheline de Vendeaume) et Runa Juste-Egide (à l'orphelinat de Faillaise) / Chambellan : Lydia (qu'on ne présente plus)_

_Accessoirement, la ponctuation des dialogues est différentes entre l'anglais et le français et je suis davantage habituée à l'anglais, donc si vous voyez des soucis de ce côté là, n'hésitez pas à le dire !_


	2. Journée de courses

**A/N : Petite aventure qui m'est arrivée en jeu, un chouia plus développée en français qu'en anglais. Merci à HirumaRaito pour sa review :) **

**Skyrim appartient à Bethesda =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Journée de courses **

Pour Anora, c'était censé être une simple et banale journée de course. Elle était partie pour Epervine assez tôt pour vendre des potions et des objets qu'elle avait enchanté. Elle avait aussi prévu d'acheter du verre, des lingots de corindon et de la paille pour les travaux de sa maison. Ça avait l'air d'être une tâche simple : aller à Epervine, vendre, acheter, revenir.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait mal tourner ?

Quand Runil, le prêtre d'Arkay Altmer à Epervine, l'accosta à sa sortie de la boutique Grispin, elle pensa d'abord que c'était pour demander de ses nouvelles ou simplement discuter.

Quand il lui demanda si elle pouvait lui rendre un service, elle hésita, un sentiment d'appréhension s'installant en elle.

Quand il lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait juste de récupérer un journal qu'il avait perdu dans une grotte et qu'il y tenait, elle accepta de l'aider.

Quand elle arriva dans la grotte et vit les corps de trois bandits près d'une étrange colonne de lumière bleue, elle commença à regretter sa décision.

« Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée ? » Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

La crainte s'insinua en elle lorsqu'elle trouva le journal d'un des bandits sur un piédestal en face d'une porte fermée qui semblait être faite d'ébonite. Des choses étranges en rapport avec la lumière bleue s'étaient déroulées ici.

La Dunmer se mit vite fait à la recherche du journal de Runil, espérant qu'il se trouvait dans la grotte. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte et soupira. Les portes de ce genre n'étaient jamais un bon signe et menaient souvent à des cryptes. Et qui dit cryptes, dit draugr. Remontant la petite pente menant à l'entrée, elle sortit de la grotte humide et fraîche.

Une fois en dehors, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'adapter au changement de luminosité. L'entrée de la grotte se trouvait non loin d'une route menant à Epervine. Anora chercha sa jument du regard, la trouva et s'approcha d'elle tranquillement. Cette dernière voyant sa cavalière arriver, arrêta de brouter et se tint prête à repartir.

Mais Anora n'allait pas partir tout de suite, elle fouilla juste dans les sacs accrochés à la croupe de sa jument. Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : la robe d'archimage qu'elle avait obtenu récemment et le masque de Morokei. Elle se changea rapidement et enfila le masque, mais le releva sur le sommet de sa tête, prêt à être équipé correctement en cas de soucis. Elle n'aimait pas trop les masques des prêtres dragons parce que cela réduisait son champ de vision mais les enchantements qu'on trouvait dessus était non négligeables. Celui de Morokei lui permettait de régénérer sa magie plus vite. Et puisqu'elle avait laissé son arc chez elle, elle dépendait entièrement sur sa magie.

« Ne t'éloigne pas trop ma belle » Dit-elle en tapotant l'encolure de sa jument.

Puis elle retourna dans la grotte. Elle ouvrit la porte avec la clé qu'elle avait trouvé à côté du journal. Une odeur de pourriture et de mort flottait dans l'air rendant celui-ci suffocant. Elle avait eu raison, de l'autre côté de a porte se trouvait une crypte nordique. Elle avança donc prudemment, vérifiant chaque tournant avant de s'y engager.

Elle fût agréablement surprise de ne croiser aucun draugr. Mais son soulagement disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, lorsqu'elle entendit un rire grinçant.

Elle se retourna rapidement et vit deux fantômes apparaître. Elle rassembla sa magie et leur lança des éclairs enflammés avant qu'ils ne s'approchent trop. Étonnamment , ils disparurent après avoir été touché par un seul éclair enflammé.

Elle continua son chemin dans les couloirs nordiques, cherchant toujours le journal, et commençait à croire qu'il n'y avaient que des fantômes dans cette crypte. Mais un draugr se réveilla et commença à se lever. Anora maudit sa malchance et ne perdit pas de temps à le bombarder d'éclairs de feu. Lorsque le draugr s'effondra, elle resta immobile, à l'écoute. Aucun bruit, il semblait ne pas y avoir d'autres draugr dans les environs.

Encore une fois, elle avait faux. Ils étaient juste endormis. Après quelques draugrs, fantômes, pièges et une énigme à piliers, elle arriva finalement dans une grande salle.

De chaque côté, près de l'entrée, se trouvaient une sorte de plateforme. Dans le centre de la salle, il y avait quatres larges colonnes entourant une trappe au cette dernière, flottait une étrange lumière bleue comme dans la cave. Au fond de la salle, il y avait un trône sur une autre plateforme.

Elle fit un pas en avant et la lumière bleue prit l'apparence d'un draugr.

Anora réagit rapidement et lança sur elle un sort de Corps de Pierre et invoqua en ême temps un Atronach de feu. Elle ramena aussi le masque de Morokei sur son visage. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle en aurait besoin et que le combat serait difficile.

Et c'était le cas. Cet ennemi était différent des autres, il utilisait des sorts de destruction puissants et Anora devait les éviter et se cacher derrière les piliers pour ne pas être touchée. Avec son atronach, elle réussit pourtant à la toucher plusieurs fois puis il disparut.

Derrière elle se fit entendre le bruit d'une invocation, elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec son ennemi. Elle essaya de trouver un autre endroit sûr mais se rendit compte que son opposant s'était … multiplié. Il y en avait maintenant trois dans la salle.

Elle réinvoqua un atronach, le dernier s'était fait abattre, pour occuper une ou des deux des copies pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'une. Elle continua donc à attaquer, à Crier et se cacher pendant que sa magie sa régénérait. Et finalement, elle vint à bout des trois qui disparurent l'un après l'autre … pour laisser place à l'original qui réapparut. Retour au point de départ.

A ce stade, Anora était furieuse et exaspérée. Elle joua donc sa dernière carte et utilisa ses sorts les plus puissants et les plus coûteux en magie, pour mettre fin rapidement au combat. Au final, le fantôme se fit désintégrer.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Mais elle s'attendait presque à voir débarquer un prêtre dragon ou un dragon, au point où elle en était. Lentement elle s'approcha de la pile de cendre et ramassa une hache enchantée, une épée enchantée et un bâton. Elle examina le bâton et remarqua une inscription le long du manche. Elle indiquait « Halldir ».

« Cela devait être le nom du fantôme », marmonna-t-elle.

Remarquant la présence d'un coffre, elle fouilla à l'intérieur et trouva plusieurs potions, de l'or, des pièces d'armures, une gemme noire et le journal qu'elle cherchait depuis des heures.

Heureuse et soulagée d'avoir enfin trouvé le journal, elle repartit donc vers l'entrée. Au passage, elle regarda à travers la trappe et se rendit compte qu'elle menait à la grotte avec les cadavres de bandits. Mais elle choisit de reprendre le chemin par où elle était venue. Le puit qui menait à la grotte était haut et elle ne voulait pas se casser une jambe.

A sa sortie de la grotte, elle se rendit compte que le soleil était en train de descendre. Elle retourna donc à Epervine, en grignotant un peu en chemin, et rendit le journal à Runil. Ce dernier la récompensa avec une jolie petite somme d'argent.

Elle rentra ensuite chez elle, au Manoir du Lac et fut accueillie par son mari, Sondas Drenim.

« Je croyais que tu voulais vendre des objets pour te débarrasser, pas pour revenir avec davantage. Ce n'était pas censé être une « journée de courses normale » ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi au départ ...Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais accepter de rendre service quand je fais mes achats, répondit elle en descendant de sa jument.

- Comme si tu pouvais y résister ! »

Il l'aida ensuite à rentrer les objets qu'elle venait d'obtenir si durement.


	3. C'est une blague !

**A/N:**** Merci pour les reviews :3**

**Voici une autre petite aventure d'Anora, mon elfe noire :) (chose qui m'est réellement arrivée en jeu)**

* * *

**C'est une blague ?!**

Anora détestait les matins. Elle revenait souvent tard (ou tôt si on considère qu'elle revenait plus souvent vers les 3h du matin que vers 21h) des ses voyages et excursions. Alors se lever tôt ne l'enchantait guère.

Pourtant ce matin là, quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle entendait un gros bruit, comme si quelqu'un tapait dans un tambour très fort. Le bruit était léger au début, et cela ne semblait pas réveiller les autres. Peut être l'entendait-elle à cause de son ouïe fine, étant une elfe, elle était légèrement plus développée que les humains. Mais son mari aurait aussi du l'entendre. Pendant quelques instants elle n'entendit plus rien, elle en profita donc pour s'enfoncer davantage dans son oreiller en soupirant de bonheur et essayer de se rendormir.

Mais le destin en décida autrement. Un énorme vacarme se fit entendre, la faisant sursauter dans le lit. Les caquètements alarmés des poules et le meuglement affolé de la vache s'ajoutèrent et finirent de la réveiller. Elle attrapa Morokei au passage et enfila des bottes en sautillant en direction de la porte en tenant le masque entre ses dents. Tant pis pour sa robe d'archimage, elle irait voir ce qu'il se passe en chemise de nuit ! Elle hurla à son mari de calmer les filles pendant qu'elle s'occupait du problème.

Elle se précipita donc vers l'entrée, suivit de près par Lydia, la huscarl en charge du manoir et de Rayya, la huscarl rougegarde envoyée à son service par le Jarl d'Epervine. Elle ouvrit la porte pour voir la vache et ses chevaux s'enfuir. Une énorme masse faillit s'écraser sur elle, mais une de ses huscarls se jeta sur elle, la poussant ainsi hors du chemin. Elle avait peut être évité la masse, mais se retrouver avec une personne en armure lourde sur le dos n'avait rien d'agréable non plus.

La personne qui l'écrasait se releva et elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Rayya, Lydia était en train de tenir tête au géant, en essayant de lui porter des coups et en parant les coups de masse. Rayya parti à l'assaut tandis que leur Thane se concentrait et rassemblait sa magie. Elle renonça à invoquer un atronach ou un osseux, il aurait pu blesser ses huscarls par accident. Elle allait devoir compter que sur elle-même pour le soutien à distance.

Elle se concentra donc pour faire apparaître une stalactite et la lança en direction du torse du géant. Faire une stalactite avec ses deux mains rendait le pic de glace certes plus puissant, mais sa magie en payait aussi le prix. Toutefois, le sort eut l'effet escompté et la géant vacilla légèrement sous l'impact. Il essaya d'attaquer à nouveaux les deux huscarls mais ses mouvements étaient ralentis par le froid. Après quelques minutes, elles finirent tout de même par l'abattre.

Anora s'empara d'une des épées de Rayya et découpa les orteils du géant. Ça pourra toujours lui être utile en alchimie. Tandis que Lydia essayait de retrouver les animaux échappés, la thane et la huscarl traînèrent, avec difficultés, le corps loin du manoir. Après avoir descendu un géant, il serait dommage de se faire attaquer par des loups, ou pire, en quête de nourriture.

Quand elles revinrent, le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel et hormis une poule, tous les animaux avaient été ramenés. Anora se sentait sale et fatiguée. En même temps, sa chemise de nuit blanche, ne l'était plus vraiment. Elle décida donc de prendre quelques affaires propres puis de descendre au lac pour se baigner. Elle y emmena ses filles au passage.

A son retour, elle prépara ses affaires et ses armes. Elle avait prévu de rejoindre Serana pas loin de Faillaise pour retrouver une retrouver une personne qui serait utile à la Garde de l'Aube.

Le chemin se déroula curieusement sans trop d'encombres. Serana attendait déjà non loin des écuries de Faillaise. Le soleil de l'après midi la gênait énormément et elle se mettait autant que possible à l'ombre des arbres, mais elle essayait aussi de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer les cernes d'Anora lorsque cette dernière arriva.

« Bonjour Anora, tu n'as pas l'air très en forme »

« Un géant … au réveil … journée qui commence super bien … » grommela l'intéressée.

« En effet … ça va aller ou tu veux qu'on parte demain ? »

« Finissons en au plus vite ! Trouvons ce Florentius-machin » S'exclama l'Elfe Noire en prenant la direction des bois à l'est de Faillaise.

« Sais tu où il se trouve au moins ? » Demanda la vampire en la suivant, légèrement perplexe.

« On m'a parlé d'un site de fouille près de ruines nordiques, au nord de la Mine Perdue. Donc je me dirige vers la mine perdue et nous iront ensuite au nord. »

« Elle n'a pas l'air si perdue que ça si tu sais où elle se trouve... »

« Je l'ai trouvée alors que j'étais perdue dans les bois. » Expliqua Anora.

Serana préféra se taire plutôt que de faire une blague qui aurait pu être mal prise. Elles trouvèrent, avec plus ou moins de difficultés la mine, puis empruntèrent la direction approximative du nord.

Elles venaient tout juste de dépasser une grotte, mais qui n'était pas un site de fouilles, lorsqu'elles aperçurent trois silhouettes vêtues de robes sombres et sophistiqués approcher vers elles. Des vampires. A cet instant, Anora se dit qu'elle aurait du rester chez elle, dans son lit …

Les vampires ne tardèrent pas à attaquer, mais ils furent vite interrompus par un smilodon qui arrivait derrière eux. Anora et Serana profitèrent de la panique pour essayer de se mettre à couvert. Bien entendu, un dragon en profita pour arriver et s'amuser avec les vampires. Pendant que Serana bombardait le dragon de Stalactites, Anora brandit l'Arc d'Auriel qu'elle avait obtenu récement et lança une flèche elfique solaire en direction du soleil. Elle ne savait pas trop comment cela fonctionnait mais cela provoqua une vive lueur et des rayons de lumières frappèrent toutes les cibles alentours, provoquant ainsi le chaos. Le dragon ne fut guère touché, mais les vampires furent soit mortellement touchés soit gravement brûlés. Anora et Serana reprirent donc un rythme d'attaque et de cache-cache plus normal.

Une fois le combat finit, quelques écailles et un os ramassé, sans compter l'âme absorbé bien entendu, elles reprirent leur route. Pour tomber quelques minutes plus tard sur trois Adeptes de Miraak qui avaient été attirés par le bruit des combats. Ce qu'ils faisaient dans un coin paumé de la Brèche dépassait la compréhension d'Anora, et elle n'allait certainement pas prendre le temps de leur demander.

Les adeptes ne firent pas non plus long feu, les deux femmes, d'une humeur de plus en plus massacrante, retrouvèrent leur montures et continuèrent donc, accompagné cette fois d'un Coléreux invoqué et du Smilodon ranimé. Au détour d'un escarpement rocheux, elles tombèrent cette fois sur trois ours troglodytes. Anora maudit sa malchance avec tous les jurons qu'elle connaissait.

Cette fois elles ne descendirent pas de leurs montures mais menèrent habilement leurs chevaux pour combattre à cheval sans qu'un seul coup de pattes des ours ne touche leur cible. La tâche était toutefois ardue avec trois ours. Heureusement que le cheval d'Anora portait une armure équestre de style dwemer et que celui de Serana … n'était pas réellement vivant. Deux Khajiits lourdement armés, probablement les gardes d'une caravane Khajiit, vinrent toutefois à leurs rescousse. Ensemble, ils réussirent à venir à bout des prédateurs.

Après avoir généreusement remercié leurs sauveurs, elles poursuivirent leur route. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le destin décide de s'acharner à nouveau contre elles. En effet, une givrepeire fit son apparition loin devant elles, tandis qu'un pack de loups fondait sur elles sur la droite.

« Dites moi que c'est une blague ?! » Ne put s'empêcher de hurler Anora avant de se préparer au combat, pour la quatrième fois en trente minutes. Elle aurait vraiment du rester chez elle ce jour là !

* * *

**A/N : J'ai réellement eu affaire à un dragon, 3 vampires, un smilodon, 3 adeptes, 3 ours troglodytes, 5 loups et une givrepeires … Impossible de faire 3 pas sans que quelque chose me tombe dessus ... Je m'attendais presque à voir un Spriggan ou une harfreuse ensuite !**


End file.
